Lost Love
by writersblock69.2
Summary: Hermione becomes a teacher at Hogwarts and remenisses with a lesbian student of hers about her romance with Ginny. WARNING: Possible LEMON and likely violence and language. Also a character death.
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. All rights are given to J.K. Rowling, W.B., and the many publishing companies that do so.

Warning: This story might and most likely will have inappropriate scenes for younger readers, whether for sex reasons, violence, and/or language.

* * *

Harry Potter was walking down the hallway, with Hermione Granger following closely behind. They came to a doorway and suddenly a green bolt flew out and left a black mark on the wall right across from the doorway.

"Shit," Harry said quietly, "Hermione go find Ron and help him, you know this is something I have to do alone."

"Yeah," Hermione said and turned to go.

"HELP!" came a cry from the room Harry was just getting ready to enter.

Hermione turned. "Harry, I'm staying," she said, and before he could argue she continued, "I am NOT leaving Ginny in there, I know Voldemort's in there, and you know how I feel about her. I'm pretty sure Neville, Luna and Ron can deal with that them selves."

Harry pondered this for a moment and then nodded. Hermione smiled and launched into the room. Ginny was lying on the ground with blood dripping from her mouth. Suddenly all other sound but Ginny's slow laboured breath was blocked out. Hermione kneeled down and wiped away the blood, with a slight frown. Even though she knew she should probably be paying attention to the fight she didn't care. Ginny was her life and all she ever hoped for. Suddenly Hermione felt as if an invisible wall had just smacked into her at top speed. She closed her eyes and when she opened them a moment later she found her self across the room. She straightened up her robes and turned to face her attacker. Suddenly she felt all her muscles stiffen and all she could do was watch as Voldemort walked up to Ginny and speak the terrible words that sucked all the life out of Ginny's body with a flash of green light.

Hermione didn't know what was worse, the fact that Ginny was dead or that she couldn't even cry about it.

Harry finally entered the room and her hearing was back and she heard Harry utter a curse and blood spewed out of Voldemort's chest and after less then a minute Voldemort lay on the ground, even paler then thought possible.

Hermione stood up now that she had control of her body back and the tears streamed forth. Harry motioned for her to come closer to him and she did. She put his head on her shoulder and after five minutes Hermione looked up at him with puffy eyes.

"Why didn't you- where- you were right behind me how come you didn't-" she broke into tears again, beating Harry on the chest on with a tight fist.

Harry hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry Hermione, but once you went into the room Malfoy shot a curse right past my head and I needed to deal with him. I'm so sorry Hermione, you know I felt the same way about Ginny."

Ron walked into the room and stared at Voldemort's lifeless body on the ground. As he suddenly noticed his sister lying on the ground, Neville, and Luna entered the room. Ron walked towards Ginny and Neville's face drained of colour. Luna stood there looking at Voldemort's body trying not to look at Ginny's body.

"Ginny come on wake up," Ron said kneeling beside her and picking her up in his arms. He turned to Harry. "She's okay right?"

Hermione's sobs became stronger now and Luna gave her a glance that said, "it's okay".

This did not encourage Ron.

"He- Ginny's dead Ron," Hermione barley was able to say between the sobs. "Voldemort (every one but Harry and her self flinched) did the Avada Kedavra."

"Bloody hell," Ron said, "why the fuck did it have to be her, why- why not-"

As Ron's voice stopped. Neville offered a helping hand to Ron. Ron swatted his hand away and sulked from the room. Hermione then turned and walked out of the room after him. On the ground right out side the room Ron was standing looking down. She her self looked down and saw Malfoy with his eyes open staring into space. Blood was in a pool around him, but it was not like with Voldemort.

"Harry, what did you do to him?" Ron asked.

"Hit him with a jelly legs jinx and he fell back and cracked his skull," Harry said walking slowly out of the room.

Ron spit on Malfoy's corpse and walked down the hall to the stairs. Hermione didn't spit on him but walked down the hall after Ron wiping a tear from her cheek.

* * *

That's the prologue so there will defenately be more. 


	2. Chapter one

Note: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. All rights are given to J.K. Rowling, W.B., and the many publishing companies that do so.

Warning: This story might and most likely will have inappropriate scenes for younger readers, whether for sex reasons, violence, and/or language.

* * *

Seven Years Later:

The seventh year Defence Against the Dark Arts class was full of tall students at least one from each of the schoolhouses. The three students from Gryffindor sat together side by side. The one on the left was a girl with short, shoulder length brown hair, blue and green eyes. She was a bit shorter then usual and was fairly thin. On the right was a black haired, brown eyed, tall boy. He was thinner then usual but not so much. In the centre was a radiant blonde haired girl. Her green eyes shone brightly and her breasts were extremely perky. She was average height, and slightly under weight for her age.

"You know it was very kind of you to give me the charm for my teeth," said the girl on the left smiling with shinning teeth. "You agree, right Gina?"

The girl in the middle nodded. "Very nice of you to give the charm to Ronda, James. Also nice of you to give your girl friend bigger breasts, you perverted child."

James laughed. "Well sorry for being a guy," he replied with ease.

"That's always your excuse," Ronda said rolling her eyes.

"Uh, who do you think the new teacher is?" James said looking at the front of the class room.

"Let's guess," Gina said squinting one eye as if thinking hard, "maybe the new person at the staff table during the feast."

James rolled his eyes, "yeah but who was that."

"I remember seeing her picture before," Ronda said, "I think it was Hermione Granger, the friend of Harry Potter who was there for the final battle between him and You-Know-Who."

"Cool," said James, "some one with REAL experience. This might actually be a good year. Just hope she doesn't die at the end of the year like Professor Gilder Roy did in the first year, she looked hot." He looked over at the girls who were rolling their eyes. "Well sorry for-"

"Being a guy," they finished. "Yeah we know," Ronda added.

The door at the front of the room opened and then Hermione Granger, at the age of 24 strolled into the room. She put the arm full off books on the desk and turned to face the class.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Professor Granger. I went to this school a mere 7 years ago and I was a friend of Harry Potter. If you are wondering, yes I have real experience against dark wizards and witches."

Suddenly Gina realized what James was talking about when he was saying that he was a guy. As she looked up at the teacher she felt her heart flutter, suddenly she was imagining the new teacher naked with water dripping down her body. She shook this image off.

_I've been friends with this perfectly hot girl since I was eleven and I've never had urges to touch her,_ Gina thought, _wait, I'm not gay I shouldn't think she's hot._

Gina looked over at Ronda and her heart fluttered again, she didn't have fantasies but she was defiantly hot.

"Of course you've been taught to do silent spells by now right?" Professor Granger asked.

Most of the class mumbles a positive answer.

"Hopefully I can guide the rest of you to learn them and those that have already, you'll have to learn more complicated ones," the teacher continued.

Gina wasn't really taking any of this in. She couldn't get her mind off the teacher's body. Even under her robes Gina was able to tell this woman was really thin. She had to be able to get this teacher alone, but how? _Detention,_ was the first thought in her mind. Before she could think of any thing else Gina took out her wand and did a swish and flick motion at her inkbottle. _Now who to throw it at,_ she thought as the bottle started to hover.

"Gina no," Ronda whispered, "you don't want a detention this early in the year do you? What if you miss Quiditch try outs?"

"Don't worry," Gina said, "I know what I'm doing, and if you don't be quiet about it I'll throw it at you."

Gina spotted her target and flicked her wand in the direction of a group of Slytherin girls who weren't paying attention either. The bottle flew at high speed towards them and shattered right on the desk sending ink in every direction. The girls gave a shriek and turned around to face Gina who was beaming. Professor Granger turned around and also looked at Gina.

"Was that you?" the teacher asked.

Gina quickly nodded and Ronda gave a snort of laughter at what just happened. Gina turned to James who was so obviously holding down his laughter.

"Detention," Professor Granger said, "Next Monday, 8:00."

Gina nodded and put her head in her hand looking slightly sorry for what she did. Once the teacher turned around again though Gina stuck her tongue out at the Slytherins.

* * *

Thats the first chapter and there is still more, there willl most likely be ALOT more. 


	3. Chapter Two

Note: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. All rights are given to J.K. Rowling, W.B., and the many publishing companies that do so.

Warning: This story might and most likely will have inappropriate scenes for younger readers, whether for sex reasons, violence, and/or language.

* * *

As Gina sat in the Gryffindor common room reading a book while every one else seemed to be doing work. 

"You can't really be finished already," James said. "We've only had an hour."

"Did you not notice that I finished eating in like five minutes while you guys took an hour?" Gina replied. "I did my homework during that time."

"And why did you get that detention on purpose?" James asked.

"Well I thought it was a good way to scout her out for you," Gina lied. "Or are you no longer a guy."

"I'm still a guy," James replied, "but you usually don't support me on that."

"Well I've been thinking about it," Gina said, "and I'm sorry for your useless dick. I'm just trying to help."

Ronda, who seemed very submersed in her homework laughed hysterically at this.

"Yeah well I have a girl friend, and she's great at-"

Gina cut James off, "bullshit. Your girlfriend is an ice princess. I've had hypothermia just by sitting beside her. She's the only one who hasn't noticed her boobs getting a whole cup bigger. Most of all I bet she's seen less dicks then Ronda here has sucked (Ronda took offence to this), and she's never had a boy friend."

"For your information the only person who I've ever fucked was-" Ronda started.

"Please don't finish that sentence Ronda, it might put images in my mind," Gina said, _though that might not be that bad_.

"I'd like that sentence finished," James said.

Gina and Ronda rolled their eyes at this. Gina went back to reading her book and Ronda finished her essay. James poked Ronda.

"Come on finish the sentence, whisper it in my ear," James begged.

Gina closed her book and punched James in the head.

"I don't care how much of a guy you are," Gina said, "you can beat the boner for once."

Next week Monday rolled around and Gina kept ignoring James requests of what to find out, keeping him happy by saying "yes" and "uh-hu" so he thought she was listening. 8:00 finally rolled around and Gina arrived at the door of the Defence Against the Dark Arts office. She knocked and the door opened quickly.

"You're much on being on time," Professor Granger said, "the clock just struck eight o'clock when you knocked. Please come in."

The desk was full of photographs. "Have a seat," she said motioning to a chair across from the professor's chair. Gina compiled and sat down; she saw a few pictures, some of whom she recognised to be Harry Potter plus a few other people. She saw one picture of a girl with red hair which was blowing in the wind, she was smiling brightly and every once and a while her eyes would follow a passing by brown leaf. Then she saw a picture right beside that in which she saw her teacher wrapped in the arms of the very same red haired girl, they seemed to be kissing and every once in a while they would stop and look out at Gina as if they were also watching her.

"How did you get these pictures to be colour Professor?" Gina asked.

"I used muggle film and I enchanted it," said the Professor. "And please call me Hermione for now. You only need to call me Professor during class."

"And who is this?" Gina asked pointing at the picture of the beautiful red head.

"That's my first love," Hermione said, "her name is Ginny Weasly. You may have heard about her, she was there during the final battle against You-Know-Who."

"Oh yeah," Gina replied after pausing to think for a moment. "She's the one that… died. I'm sorry, I didn't think before I spoke."

"It's okay, every one remembers her that way. No one except those who were friend with her care about the fact that she was there at the ministry or the night that Dumbledore died. Every one remembers her for dying," a tear dropped from her eyes, "like so many others, Cedric Diggory for instance."

"So you're a lesbian," Gina said, her heart lighting up. She just stopped short of saying "too".

"Yeah, you don't have a problem with that do you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I really don't," Gina said. "I'm not quite sure whether or not any one else in this school does but I certainly don't."

Hermione looked at her oddly. "Okay, I was assured by the Head Mistress that if any prejudice were to occur the person would be dealt with harshly."

"The funny thing is I got this detention so I could help my friend, a guy, know how to seduce you," Gina lied.

Hermione looked into her eyes and laughed. "That's not your reason. You came because _you_ wanted to know how to seduce me. I noticed you during class the past week. You've been watching me. I know. I had that same look from many guys and I looked at Ginny like that."

Gina looked away embarrassed.

"Now on with your detention," Hermione said. "I got a nasty Bogart in the cabinet. You're going to stay here until the Bogart is dealt with. Trust me, it can take a while."

After an hour the Bogart finally died with a sharp _pop_ and Gina sighed. The teacher of her dreams and when she found out that the teacher knew how she felt… how could the teacher not care, she knew about all the looks the guys gave her, checking her out. She remembered how the first time she met James, how he had checked her out, and he was eleven. You don't often get that from eleven-year-old boys.

"Listen Gina I don't hate you," Hermione said almost reading Gina's mind, "it's just that it's not proper for teachers and students to have relations. I finally got this job and I intend to be the first one to keep this job for more then one year, to break the jinx on this job. And after what happened with Ginny I just haven't had any relationships, what if it happens again, I don't want it to."

"But Hermione," Gina said, "that was during the rein of the Dark Lord, there's no threat any more."

"Just leave please," Hermione said. "It's almost curfew and I don't want to escort you all the way back to Gryffindor house. I tell you what. I have a pensieve and I can show you my relation ship with Ginny. I'll show you how bad you can feel once a relationship ends."

Gina walked out of the room with a smile on her face. She would get to see Hermione again.

* * *

There, the next chapter hasn't actually been finnished yet and I want to start another Fanfic so it might take a few days or more. 


	4. Chapter Three

Note: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. All rights are given to J.K. Rowling, W.B., and the many publishing companies that do so.

Warning: This story might and most likely will have inappropriate scenes for younger readers, whether for sex reasons, violence, and/or language.

* * *

"So?" James asked when Gina walk through the portrait hole.

"Lesbian," Gina said. "To bad for you. Probably good for some other people."

Catching the gleam in Gina's eye James looked at her suspiciously. "You look a little happy about it."

Rolling her eyes she slapped James in the back of the head. "You know I have plenty of ink bottles left."

Ronda laughed and James continued with his look. "You're not denying it you know."

"Well I'm not," said Gina.

Ronda got up and stretched. "I'm going to bed," she said.

Gina nodded and turned to James. She stuck out her tongue. "You know I can prove that I'm not a lesbian if you want."

James smiled. He was about to nod when his girl friend sat down beside him.

"Hi Danielle," he said taking her hand. "I've been thinking of you since, well it really hasn't been that long since Care of Magical Creatures has it?"

Danielle giggled and drew him into a kiss. After five minutes Gina's mouth was hanging by the hinges and her eyes were almost falling out of her sockets. Then once the kiss was broke Danielle whispered something into his ears and went up stairs to the seventh year girl's dorm room.

"Who's the ice princess now?" James asked.

Gina gave him a hard look and went up to bed. When she entered the room she saw Danielle changing.

"I'm finally going to melt the ice," said Danielle putting on a red push up bra. "Yes I've heard people talking about me but no more. Do you have any perfume?"

Gina pretended to look for some in her trunk even though it was in her drawer now. She shook her head and got into bed. She didn't even bother to change because she was so tired.

* * *

As she lay there she could feel the need to be touched. Hermione was walking over to her. How did the teacher get into the dorm? It didn't really matter though. Hermione leaned over and slowly kissed Gina on the lips. She felt a tongue slide into her mouth. She closed her mouth to enjoy the kiss. Then she felt something slide slowly into her pussy.

She looked up and saw Ronda, her hand under Gina's robes reaching in and out.

* * *

"Wake up Gina," came Ronda's distant voice.

Gina opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Ronda was standing beside her leaning over her with a concerned look on her face. Out side in the windows was a soft orange-yellowish light, so Gina guessed it was dawn. She could feel a warm liquid between her legs and thought that she must be wet. It was a great dream.

"You were moaning and calling out for some one named Hermione," informed Ronda. "Isn't Hermione a girls name?"

Gina blushed. "Yeah it is. I- I have something to tell you. But you must not tell James 'cause he'll freak! Promise?"

Ronda nodded.

With a sigh Gina continued, "I'm a lesbian."

Ronda smiled. "I don't care."

Ronda's expression turned a little sad now though.

"Who's Hermione?" Ronda asked. "Is it the Teacher? I mean I think she's beautiful… but- but not in an attractive way," Ronda added hastily.

Gina nodded. She then blushed deeper and looked into her eyes. "You know you're also pretty damn hot," Gina said smiling, "but I really love Hermione."

Danielle stirred in her bed and gave a mutter that sounded much like "fuck me."

"Listen," Gina said. "I don't want you to tell any one."

Ronda nodded and hugged Gina and went back to her bed. Gina quickly fell back asleep.

James sat between Gina and Ronda at the Gryffindor table reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Listen to this," James said. "_The Dark Mark appeared above the house of one time great auror Mad-Eye Moody. Ministry officials are not disclosing any information of any leads they may have but had to deal with Muggles who heard noises coming from the house and witnessed the Dark Mark..._"

"What's the Dark Mark?" asked Gina who was raised as a muggle because her mother turned out to be a Muggle born squib and her father a muggle.

"It's the sign that Death eaters, the supporters of You-Know-Who, would put over the house of a wizard or witch who was murdered. It hasn't been witnessed since the fall of You-Know-Who."

Gina nodded slowly. _Not good,_ Gina thought.

* * *

There. That chapter is kind of short but turst me its actually kind of important. I didnt wnat to drag this one on because I'm tired but want to post a new chapter.


	5. Chapter four

Note: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. All rights are given to J.K. Rowling, W.B., and the many publishing companies that do so.

Warning: This story might and most likely will have inappropriate scenes for younger readers, whether for sex reasons, violence, and/or language.

The next few days passed with little happening. Since the first sighting of the dark mark nothing else involving the Dark Arts had happened. There had been a few duels in the halls, all containing a Slytherin and usually a Gryffindor.

The first meeting between Gina and Hermione was coming up, as Gina had been told after class that morning. Gina knocked on the door and Hermione opened it with a slight smile on her face. Hermione motioned for Gina to enter. On the desk was a stone basin that Gina realised must be the pensieve.

"No bothering to sit," said Hermione dipping the tip of her wand into the glassy substance in the bowl. It shimmered and suddenly an image of a wedding filled the substance.

Hermione put a hand on Gina's right shoulder and then put her hand into the substance. Gina and Hermione were propelled into the substance.

* * *

Gina found her self standing in the back of the rows of chairs. Hermione was standing right beside her and took her hand guiding her forwards to the front. Hermione, the one from the past, sat in the front row on the far left. Hermione sat on the ground beside her past self and Gina followed.

"Look up there, at the bride's maids," said Hermione pointing up at the alter where a stunning woman, the bride, with silvery blonde hair stood, looking into the eyes of a man, the groom, who's face was scared but ultimately still handsome. Right to the side of the bride, where Hermione was pointing, was another girl with silvery blonde hair and the red headed girl from the pictures on Hermione's desk.

"Whoa in that dress no wonder you liked her," said Gina staring with a stunned look. "Bride's maids dresses are usually so ugly too."

Gina looked over at the past Hermione who was looking dreamily at Ginny. Gina wondered for a second if she looked at Hermione the same way.

"So did you realise your attraction Ginny here or did you already know?" asked Gina.

"Well you see Ron over there?" asked Hermione pointing at a boy with red hair sitting in the aisle seat on the left side who she recognised as Ron Weasly. "I always thought I liked him but it's just because the two looked alike. Here is where I noticed my mistake in who I thought I liked."

Gina nodded. Suddenly the room around them dissolved as the bride and groom kissed. They reappeared in a large room standing right beside a table with Hermione, from the past, Harry Potter, and two others that Gina recognised but couldn't remember the name of the two. Hermione from the past was still staring up at Ginny who was sitting at the head table and seemed to be in an argument with Ron.

Ginny gave an aggravated groan that Gina could hear and got up from the table looking angry. Ron grabbed her and tried to apologise but Ginny put up and open palm threatening to slap Ron. He let go and went to poking at his steak.

The past Hermione got up from the table once Ginny left the room. She left the room to. When Harry asked where she was going she said she was going to the bathroom.

Gina and Hermione followed. When they got out side onto a patio Gina looked up at the nice building behind her. Ginny was sitting on a bench with her chin resting on her right hand. Hermione from the past walked up to Ginny and sat beside her. She put an arm around Ginny's shoulders. Ginny looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi," said Ginny quietly.

"What was that all about?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, Ron said that I can't go with you three to stop You-Know-Who," said Ginny. "I mean Luna is going with you and Neville. If Neville can go then why can't I?"

Hermione paused, obviously trying to think of something to say. After a minute Hermione opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. When she realised nothing was coming Hermione closed her mouth. She hugged Ginny, in a friendly way, and then she let go.

"I guess I can talk to Ron for you," Hermione said finally.

Ginny looked up into Hermione's eyes smiling. She hugged Hermione and Gina, thought for a brief second, that they were about to kiss. Hermione looked away to hide her blushing face and got up and went back into the reception where there was now music playing. Gina saw a look of confusion on Ginny's face before Hermione grasped her arm and pulled them out of the memory.

* * *

Gina went straight to bed when she got back to Gryffindor tower. Ronda came up a few minutes later.

"So what happened?" asked Ronda sitting at the edge of Gina's bed.

Gina retold what she had seen in the pensive.

"Well that's kinda sad," said Ronda.

Gina nodded and pushed Ronda off her bed.

"G'night," said Gina.

"Night," replied Ronda.

* * *

Well there. The end of the beginning. Hope you like it and I expect to write more.


	6. Chapter five

Note: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. All rights are given to J.K. Rowling, W.B., and the many publishing companies that do so.

Warning: This story might and most likely will have inappropriate scenes for younger readers, whether for sex reasons, violence, and/or language.

* * *

Nothing of importance had happened in the past week. No more killings. There hadn't been any fights either between Slytherins or any one else. The most exciting thing, for Gina, that was going to happen this week was going to happen tonight.

It was a bright day. Not a cloud in the sky, but it was a tiny bit cold none the less. It was just the end of Transfiguration class. It was now time for dinner.

Gina chomped down some mashed potatoes and steak.

"Yo Gina have you seen Danielle?" asked James. "I can't find her at the table."

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Gina.

"No I just can't find her," said James.

"Maybe up at the tower fingering her self because you didn't give it good enough to her and she doesn't want to hurt your feelings," suggested Ronda after swallowing some chicken leg. "Or you're just to small down there."

Gina laughed spraying a mouth full of mashed potatoes onto her plate. James gave Ronda a dirty look.

"Yeah well I can give you a go now and see how you like it," said James.

"I'd rather not," said Ronda with a revolted look on her face.

James stopped smiling. Then Danielle entered the great hall and walked up to the table. James' smile reformed.

"I'm not here to talk to you," said Danielle holding up a hand to James whose smile disappeared again. "I want to talk to you Gina."

Gina looked surprised but none the less replied, "okay what about?"

"I'd rather have to talk to you alone," said Danielle.

Ronda shrugged as Gina looked at her. Gina got up and followed Danielle out of the hall. Once out of the hall Danielle continued up the marble staircase and then once they had reached an empty class room Danielle used a locking charm. Gina was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"So what's all this about?" asked Gina.

Danielle turned to her and looked deep into Gina's eyes. She took a step forward and Gina took one back. Danielle took another step forward and Gina took another back. She reached a desk and leant against it. Danielle advanced once more and now Gina was leaning far back on the desk.

"I'm not quite sure about my feelings," started Danielle, "not just for James, for every one. You know I've been looking at people in classes and have noticed how good-looking they were."

"Like who?" asked Gina actually kind of curious but only a little bit more uncomfortable.

Danielle leant in on Gina. Gina could feel Danielle's hot breath on her face. "For one, you."

Danielle pressed her lips onto Gina's. Gina's eyes widened while Danielle's were closed. Gina pushed Danielle off her and stood up.

"What the fuck?" asked Gina. "It's not like we were in a moment that made kissing good."

Danielle blushed and looked at the ground. "I only thought that. Well I notice all the guys looking at me, so I'm guessing I'm hot, not ever have bee called ugly by any one other then a Slytherin. And I notice how you look at professor Granger. So I thought that, you know-"

Gina's mouth dropped. Finally another lesbian that she could connect to but she just couldn't believe it was Danielle.

"Listen I'm flattered," said Gina, "but I mean, you and James. I thought you did it. And I couldn't betray my best friend."

"I'm not asking you to," said Danielle, "just once. It might explain some things to me."

Danielle walked forward once more, now Gina could smell a sweet perfume. Gina didn't back away this time, but when Danielle tried to put her hand under Gina's chin Gina turned away. Danielle placed a finger on Gina's far cheek and turned Gina's face to face her again. Danielle's lips pressed in again.

_You know what?_ Thought Gina, _screw James._

Gina kissed back. Danielle's tongue instantly started to lick the bottom of Gina's lip and Gina let the tongue in. Their tongues started to wrestle and Danielle pushed off Gina's robes. Then she started to undo the buttons on Gina's shirt. Gina's shirt fell to the floor and then Danielle undid Gina's bra, which also fell to the floor. Danielle pushed Gina onto the desk and the placed her hand on Gina's stomach. She rubbed a bit which caused Gina to moan. Gina was hoping that Danielle's hand would move down but it didn't.

Danielle's hand moved to the side of Gina's body, Danielle's long fingernails lightly went up and down. It finally rested right below Gina's armpit. Then it moved onto Gina's breast.

* * *

Gina put on her shirt and pants. She then got on her robes.

"Okay just don't tell James," said Danielle. "I think he would freak. I don't think he has clued into you being a lesbian."

Gina nodded and left the room. She took a while to fall asleep but when she did, Danielle was added to her dreams.

* * *

There. I wanted to put in a full blown sex sceene but I didn't want to do one before Ginny/Hermione of Gina/Hermione.


	7. Chapter six

Note: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. All rights are given to J.K. Rowling, W.B., and the many publishing companies that do so.

Warning: This story might and most likely will have inappropriate scenes for younger readers, whether for sex reasons, violence, and/or language.

* * *

Gina knocked on the door to Hermione's office. The door opened less then a second later like usual. Unlike usual Hermione was sitting at her desk already. The pensive was on the desk. Gina walked up to the pensive and smiled.

"Let's go in," said Hermione grabbing Gina's hand and sticking the other in the pensive.

Gina felt the same sudden lurch and suddenly found herself standing beside Hermione in a completely different environment.

"I can't believe it," came Ginny's voice.

Gina turned around and saw Ginny and Hermione sitting around a campfire.

"You got Ron to agree to let me come," continued Ginny, "but I can't actually do anything of any real importance? What an ass whole my brother is."

Hermione merely nodded.

"Yeah I know you like my brother but you got to admit that this was very mean of him," said Ginny.

Hermione nodded again.  
"Actually Ginny," said Hermione looking into Ginny's eyes, "I love some one else." Hermione took Ginny's left hand into her own.

Ginny nodded and blushed. "I'm flattered Hermione," said Ginny, "but I- well um-"

Ginny was interrupted when Hermione put a finger over her mouth.

"Just say whether you love me back or not," said Hermione, "I don't want you to lie."

Ginny looked at the ground for a moment. She moved forwards and hugged Hermione. Hermione looked away with a sad look on her face.

"Yes," said Ginny.

Hermione's eyes lit up with joy. Hermione tried to kiss Ginny but she evaded.

"I don't want to," said Ginny, "we can't though. You know how Ron gets. Imagine if he found his younger sister snogging with another girl. He'd freak completely."

Hermione let go of Ginny's hand as the sound of footsteps approached. Hermione took out her wand.

Gina was suddenly pulled out of the pensieve.

"Romantic," said Gina.

* * *

Gina had filled Ronda in on what had happened. At breakfast the next day every one seemed to be depressed.

"What's going on?" asked Gina to Ronda.

"Oh my god!" yelled Danielle running towards them. "Did you hear? The minister of magic is dead! They found the dark mark above his house."

Ronda and Gina looked into each other's eyes startled.

* * *

Well a REALLY important plot twist right there.


	8. Chapter seven

Note: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. All rights are given to J.K. Rowling, W.B., and the many publishing companies that do so.

Warning: This story might and most likely will have inappropriate scenes for younger readers, whether for sex reasons, violence, and/or language.

* * *

The school seemed very depressed the next few days. Hermione had told Gina, in

Defence against the dark arts earlier that day, to meet her at 7:00 that night.

Gina indeed was excited because she thought the story of Hermione's and Ginny's love would be up lifting, as long as it wasn't the final instalment of the story.

Gina was sitting on her bed. She sprayed on her some perfume and got up. She sighed. She was getting a little bored of this watching Hermione trying to get Ginny, she really just wanted to get to know Hermione.

She reached the door of Hermione's office finally and raised her hand to knock.

"- don't have to time right now Harry. I have an appointment in a few minutes," came Hermione's voice, slightly muffled by the door.

"But Hermione, you're one of my best friends," came a male voice. "I thought I could turn to you for help."

"Well what about Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I can't go to him talking about his brother's death and how it's set the whole ministry into chaos," said the other voice.

There was a moment of silence. "Yeah I guess," said Hermione, "but what about later?"

"Don't worry," said the other voice, "I'll only be a minute. I can't stand it. It's like before, every one wasn't worrying after one death but when Percy was found laying in his office on the floor, and it turned out he was dead, every one panicked. They're all turning to me. Just because I was able to kill Voldemort then doesn't mean I'm all that great of a auror."

"Harry I can't really do any thing about it," said Hermione, "now if you'll excuse me I've got a student coming. I'll talk to you again at Christmas."

Gina heard some movement behind the door and a few seconds later the door opened. Harry Potter stood before her. He took a deep breath through his nose.

"Nice perfume," he said and continued down the hall.

Gina blushed as she walked into Hermione's office.

"Perfume Gina?" asked Hermione smiling from behind her desk, "though it does smell good."

Gina blushed deeper and sat down on the other side of the desk. After a moment Gina realised that there was no pensieve on the table.

"Um Hermione," said Gina, "aren't we missing something?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I called you here because you're the student I know best," said Hermione, "and I need a favour from you. Have you ever heard of the DA?"

"Yeah, of course," said Gina, "it's the defence against the dark arts club you and Harry and Ron started in your fifth year."

"I haven't seen many books that actually refer to it as a club but yeah that it basically," said Hermione. "I want to start a new D.A. We need some youth section of the Order of the Phoenix, which I'm sure you haven't heard of because it's a secret society, in this time of new darkness."

"Well it's only been two people killed," said Gina.

"Yeah but it's been two people too much," said Hermione. "It's not like they were killed normally, and both occurred with the dark mark showing over head."

"I didn't read anything about a dark mark," said Gina.

"That's because the ministry didn't want to news papers to print about there being a dark mark above the ministry of magic on the same day the minister was killed. It would create chaos all over the world."

"Well I think that's a little much," said Gina.

"Okay not the whole world, but at least in Britain," said Hermione.

"Is there anything more Hermione?" asked Gina.

Hermione shook her head and Gina left.

* * *

There finally. I just wasn't really writing much but now i will hopefully write more often.


	9. Chapter eight

Note: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. All rights are given to J.K. Rowling, W.B., and the many publishing companies that do so.

Warning: This story might and most likely will have inappropriate scenes for younger readers, whether for sex reasons, violence, and/or language.

* * *

The next day felt long. Luckily the next day after that Gina brought up the topic of the D.A.

"So Professor Granger wants us to start some club for learning defence against the dark arts?" James asked. "She is the one who's teaching the course. I'd think that it would be kind of rude to have a club when we have a good teacher."

"Well she's probably going to be doing some of the work," Ronda said, "it would make sense."

Gina sat there nodding, barely listening. She was focussed on her scrambled eggs.

"Well it's time for class now any way," Gina said getting up.

They gathered their things and walked up stairs to Defence against the Dark Arts. When they got there Hermione was sitting at her desk with a copy of the Daily prophet. Most of the class was murmuring as to what might be so interesting that was in the Daily Prophet.

"Don't worry class," Hermione said when she got up, "nothing bad has happened I'm just reading an article. Now today we will be practising…"

Gina drifted off into long thoughts, learning the spell fairly quickly.

"…and to any one wishing to learn extra and more advance Defence Against the Dark Arts a new club will be created. Prefects will have to join and others who join will also have to be able to come to the aid of the teachers if the school is attacked. Class dismissed," Hermione said.

Gina got up and left. Ronda and James caught up with her in a minute.

"I guess you were right there is going to be a D.A. I just wonder if it's going to be called Dumbledore's Army." Ronda said.

"Most likely or defence army," Gina said.

* * *

Every one was waiting for the long anticipated first D.A. meeting. They all wanted to learn how to defend themselves except the Slytherins, not surprisingly.

Gina and Ronda sat talking to each other while James sat talking to Danielle who seemed to be more interested in Gina. The door opened and in walked Hermione. She held her wand up and the door close behind her. She stood at the front of the class and counted every one.

"Good we have an even amount," Hermione said. "Every one pair up, today we're going to learn and then practise the shielding charm. Most of you will be called on in the event of an emergency, but if you don't meet the standards you may not be called. The decision will not be made after five classes. Now pair up and come to me if you don't have a partner."

Gina and Ronda turned towards each other.

"Listen we don't have to do everything together!" Danielle said. "Can't we have different partners today?"

"Fine who do you want to practise with?" James asked.

"Gina," Danielle said almost instantly.

"No I think I'm good with Ronda," Gina said.

"Gee she doesn't look to happy about your choice," Ronda said.

"Yeah I don't want to get into it," Gina said.

"I'm kinda guessing I don't want to know," Ronda said.

"Probably not," Gina said.

"Okay I'm waiting for you to jinx me to try the thing out," Ronda said.

* * *

An hour later they were all finally getting to learn the charm and weren't getting hit by jinxes.

"Now remember that this charm does not work on every thing," Hermione said, "it will allow you to block most jinxes but most curses can't be blocked. It's okay for you to leave."

Every one started to walk towards the door. Once outside Ronda and Gina started to walk down the hall with James and Danielle just ahead. Danielle stopped and turned around.

"Gina can I talk to you for a second?" Danielle asked.

"Sure," Gina said reluctantly.

Ronda and James walked with each other down the hall and out of sight along with the rest of the people

Danielle made attempts to kiss her but Gina made sure she missed. The last try Danielle gave up and started kissing Gina's neck.

"Stop!" Gina said pushing Danielle off.

"What?" Danielle said. "We fucked."

"So?" Gina said. "It was kind of a lustful thing, nothing that makes us a couple."

"Well I thought…. you know."

"Well obviously you thought wrong."

Danielle nodded and then walked away. Gina had a tingling on the back of her neck.

"Wait Danielle," Gina said rushing after her.

"Go away if you don't like me," Danielle said.

Gina caught up with Danielle. She turned Danielle around and kissed her.

"Yeah well I guess you were right after all," Gina said.

* * *

Here ya go. I'm sorry about updating so slowly but im less interested in this stor now even though its go more readers and stuff.


End file.
